Priestess Petal
by Petal Rosetta
Summary: Meet Petal a daughter of Kinkya well a creation Kinkya made with InuYasha's mothers remains and is a half demon thanks to Kinkya because InuYasha had Killed Kinkya she gave InuSasha her power and has  become a cat half demon. read to find out more.
1. InuYasha Meets Ryo

**A Boy Named Ryo.**

**"Ooo could it be?" Said Petal**

**"What?" Said InuYasha**

**"My village is around here... im sure of it" Said Petal**

**"Oh well why dont you go?" Said Kagome**

**"Oh no that would be too much trouble" Said Petal**

**"Well maybe you can catch upto us when you can?" Said Shippo.**

**"Sure oh thank you i will catch up soon" Said Petal,**

**"Bye"**

**They all waved their farewell for now.**

**~Two Weeks Later~**

**"HELP ME!" Yelled ?**

**"Hmm what was that noise?" Said Shippo**

**"GAHHHH I NEED HELP SOMEONE A MONSTER HEEELLLPPPP!" Yelled ?**

**"Huh..."said Shippo.**

**"Hey whoes that and...**

**WHAT THE HELL" said InuYasha**

**"PLEASE HELP ME!" Yelled ?**

**"Hey hang in their were coming!" Said Sango**

**The boy ran fast considering he was 14 their wasn't a epic fight more like...**

**Boy: O.O ahhhh**

**InuYasha: -_-' wind scar!**

**Monster blows up...**

**Boy: OoO' wow.**

**"Thank you for saving me" Said ?**

**"Your welcome" Replied Kagome.**

**"Wasn't a hard fight." Said InuYasha.**

**"SIT" Yelled Kagome.**

**"Damn You!" Said InuYasha.**

**"Where is she?" Cryed Shippo.**


	2. Ryo Cant Trust?

Ryo: Who?

Shippo: hmm oh Petal she is really kind!

Ryo: ... i think i know who u mean.

Shippo: You have seen her!

Ryo: Yes, she was in a village where i come from and she well...  
disappeared when a lady... she had long black hair and brown eyes but most importantly dead.

Shippo: What! InuYasha could it be?

InuYasha: Maybe... Did she have a pale skin?

Ryo: ... huh? wait im not saying anything to strangers!

Kagome: Oh yea... Where are your parents?

Ryo: ... Parents?

Sango: You dont know where they are?

Ryo: ...

InuYasha: Humph well he aint saying anything so lets leave him!  
he wont even tell us of that girl he met.

Ryo: ...

Kagome: We cant go and leave him! lets find his parents first!

Ryo: My parents are...

Sango: Where?

Ryo: THEY DIED ALONG TIME AGO OKAY!  
I HAVE NO ONE TO TALK TO I HAVE NOTHING! IM NOTHING BUT A POOR BOY!

Kagome: ...  
Sango: ...

InuYasha: Well then tell me something.

Ryo: What?

InuYasha: Why were you running from that monster if you were in a village?

Ryo: I have just woke up from a 50 year sleep.

Kagome: But your still young.

Ryo: My Uncle put me in this sleep...  
Uncle Naraku.

*Everyone was in a shock*

Ryo: Yea but i hate him! he killed my granma!

InuYasha: DO U KNOW WHERE HE IS?

Ryo: No.

InuYasha: Great your no help.

Ryo: My Granma was a preistess... she taught me amazing things...

Shippo: Wait if u just woke up then how did u know about Petal?

Ryo: Well of course i went to a village when i saw her and that Women.

Well thats it for this chapter...  
remember to RxR and most importantly...

Who is this Preistess with Petal?  
When will Ryo trust Kagome and everyone?  
Find out in the next chapter!  
^^


	3. Ryo The Half Cat!

InuYasha Meets Ryo Chapter 3.

~Inspired by I want my innocence back~ *Emilie Autumn*

Ryo: huh... what is happening to me?

*Everyone looked at him, he was making a transfromation...  
His eyes went blanc, his throat went dark and mysterious but most importantly he had a evil grin on his face and became a...  
KILLER*

InuYasha: What the... KAGOME LOOK OUT!

Kagome: Ahhhhhh

Sango: What can we do we cant hit him.

Ryo: Huh pathetic you cant even save yourselves...  
i ughhhhh...

*Everyone was in shock that was but a weird random moment.  
Ryo passesed out*

Miroku: What can we do this is crazy.

InuYasha: I know but... we cant waste time on him.

Kagome: But inuyasha! humph we ARE gonna take him!

InuYasha: i said though...  
ehhh

Kagome: We ARE gonna take him... OKAY?

InuYasha: umm well err...

Kagome: is that a yes?

InuYasha: *Nods Head*

Kagome: Good boy now then sango can he ride on Kilala?

Sango: Sure.

~10 Minutes Later~

Ryo: ugh what happened to me?

Kagome: Oh good ur awake.

Ryo: Why am i here i thought InuYasha would have tried to leave me behind.

Kagome: Well im very persuasive.

InuYasha: No kiddin.

Sango/Miroku: hehehehe.

Kagome: Should we make a camp now?

InuYasha: Nah why.. i can protect u all anyway.

Shippo: But InuYasha im tired.

InuYasha: Fine then.

Kagome: Yea thats the spirit!  
Now then who's gonna go get dinner today?

Ryo: i'll go...

Kagome: Okay.

Ryo: see ya wont be long.

Ryo's P.O.V i was always good at catchin fish...  
after all i am half cat anyway...  
Oh please dont make me eat all the fish this time if what would InuYasha say or even do?  
Okay stay on focus End P.O.V

Ryo: Yum i need to catch at least five fish...  
or six umm yea five that'll do.

*Catches five fish with his claws*

Ryo: They look nice...  
*Licks mouth*  
real nice...  
NO i cant eat these i can do this...  
I hope.

~Back at the Camp~

Miroku: Hmmm i wonder if the fish are big...

Sango: Huh...

*SLAP*

Miroku: Too worth it.

Sango: Damn pervert monk! Humph.

Shippo: Oh wow those fish are HUGE!

Kagome: Hey your really good at catchin fish...  
which reminds me.

Ryo: Huh what?

Kagome: If your a half demon what animal are you?  
Like InuYasha is a dog, what are you?

Ryo: Oh a cat.

Shippo: Cool.

Miroku: Thats how you got the fish so fast.

Sango: Wow half cat huh?

InuYasha: Humph half cats aren't much help.

Ryo: What are you trying to say? im no help at all.  
FINE I WONT GET YOU ANY DINNER ANY MORE!

Kagome: Now now calm down.

Ryo: whatever.

InuYasha: grrrr i hate cats!

Ryo: I hate dogs!

Kagome: InuYasha carry on and i'll...

InuYasha: no... wait.

Kagome: Okay but be nice to each other.

Ryo: *Sigh* your right.  
Sorry InuYasha.

InuYasha: Whatever.

Miroku: Well that was a short arguement.

Shippo: Well thank you for the fish they were yum.

Ryo: Yea your welcome.

Kagome: Dont you want some fish?

Ryo: no i cant...  
err it wouldnt be very smart.

Ryo's P.O.V Hehehehe i havent had this much fun in ages i really can trust them...  
I hope End P.O.V

InuYasha: Can you tell us about that girl?  
ANYTHING AT ALL?

Ryo: ... nope.  
'cause what i said before is all i know.

InuYasha: Well did u hear her name?

Ryo: Yea.

InuYasha: Well... what is it?

Ryo: Kinkya.

InuYasha: oh.

Kagome: Wait isn't that InuSasha's Mother?

Sango: Yeah it is.

Shippo: I hope she's okay...

Ryo: Im sure she is.

Well thats it for this chapter.  
remember RXR or else i'll end it here.  
Bye ^^


	4. Ryo Info Sheet

Ryo Description.

Name: Ryo.

Hair: Long and white (Like InuYasha's)

Eye Colour: Blue.

OutFit: (Again like InuYasha's but blue)

Features: Long nails, cat fangs, "Kawaii" - As most the female girls will say.  
He is a half demon but a cat, he doesant have a crush on anyone...  
Yet, he will sing a little tune every so often (Like a river flows into the sea, so it goes somethings are 'ment to be) - Boy line in Cant help falling in love with you.

His sad little life...

He was a normal boy with his mother and father when a monster wanted to eat Ryo for his power but his mother and father payed the price...  
which made his sad demon side, the side that wanted to die that day with his mother and father.

Another little character comes in soon...  
she is small and alot like Shippo but is a girl and called...  
Shippie she looks like Shippo but is wearing pink instead of a blue outfit.  
She is also a...  
Well im sorry read onwards and find out. =3 me likes to tease ya.  
remember RXR.  
Bye ^^


	5. Carrying On With The Story!

InuYasha Meets Ryo Chapter 4.

Kagome: Hey look a village, shall we go over?

Ryo: Please dont make me go...

InuYasha: Fine you can wait for us at the river but dont be complaining if you get bored!

Ryo: Oh no i wont.

Miroku: hmm but what about if they have juciy fish?

Ryo: *Licks mouth* Fish?

Sango: What are you doing?

Miroku: Shhh i want to see why he wont go in the village?

Ryo: hmm maybe i should go i might get bored...

InuYasha: I wonder why you changed your mind.

Ryo: I like fish!

Ryo's P.O.V Wait oh no im at the gate well farewell world...  
End P.O.V

Village Girls: ahhhhhhhhhhhhh he is Kawaii!

Ryo: *Sigh*.

Village Girls: ahhhhhhhhhhhh he sighed!

Kagome: Now i see why you didnt want to come.

Village Girls: Hey you be quiet we cant hear him!

InuYasha: Move! we need to go!

Miroku: Well then errrr i see why the river doesant sound bad anymore.

Ryo: Yea... HEY WAIT A MINUTE YOU SAID THEIR WERE FISH!

Miroku: Yea i didnt say we had money to get them.

Ryo: ahh, humph! that wasnt fair!

Village Girls: ahhhh he yelled and likes fish!

Ryo: Fine im going to the river! come get me when your done.

InuYasha: You might want to hide first.

Ryo: uhhh yea that might be smart... hehehe 

~Village Girls Run After Him~

Miroku: Well... next time we need to keep him out of sight.

Everyone agrees.

~It is now 6:00~

Ryo: Gahhh what a day!  
Miroku how can you like that? it freaks me out!

Miroku: Well i ughhh...

Sango: Grrrrr!

Miroku: I uhhh OW!

Sango: He doesant do anything!

Ryo: O- Okay then.

Shippo: It has been weeks...  
Kagome: Poor Shippo...

Ryo: Could you tell me about Petal?

Kagome: Hmm i think Shippo is the best person to talk about her.

Ryo: Okay.  
Hey Shippo can you tell me about Petal?

Shippo: Sure! well first of all...

-5 Minutes Later-

Shippo: But most importantly...

Ryo: Huh?

Shippo: She can go down the well like Kagome can.

Ryo: Well she must be important to you, if you know so much about her.

Shippo: Yea she means everything to me.

Ryo: Well im going to bed night Shippo.

Shippo: Night Ryo.

*Shippo Curls in bed when he hears*

On a sleepless evening i sing alone, tommorrow i'll sing with you, on the wings of a dream! on a sleepless evening i sing alone, tommorrow i'll sing with you, on the wings of a dreeeeaaaammmm

Shippo: Petal... Sweet Dreams.

End of this chapter remember RXR and,  
is it Petal that sing the lullaby? Or is it Shippo's Imagination?  
Find out next time on InuYasha!


	6. Demon Ryo's Origin

InuYasha Meets Ryo Chapter 4.

Ryo: *Yawn!* im so tired.

Shippo: Really im feeling great.

Ryo: I bet you got to sleep easier then me.

Shippo: Why what happened? Nightmare? or maybe just couldn't get comfty?

Ryo: No, i cant remember much... i remember saying night to you Shippo, then i dont remember anything.

Shippo: Hmm well did anyone her a girl singing last night? She sounded like Petal.

Kagome: Now that you mention it... i heard it but it was faint.  
Did you hear it InuYasha?

InuYasha: Like you said it was very faint.

Shippo: Well it was clear to me.

Miroku: Could it be a spirit?

Shippo: I hope not!

Sango: It might be a trap... so maybe?  
hmm we could see tonight what happens?

Miroku: Hmmm yes i suppose we could and solve this problem now.

~it was late and nothing was happening~

Shippo: Nothing yet.

Miroku: Hmm maybe it was just or imagination?

Sango: Well i didnt hear it.

Miroku: Neither did i.

Shippo: But it was clear last night...  
Hey where's Ryo?

InuYasha: He should be here...

Shippo: Maybe the spirit has him!

InuYasha: No... i can pick up his sent... im going to go see where he is!

Kagome: Wait InuYasha let me come with you.  
Miroku, Sango, Shippo stay here we wont be long.

Miroku: Okay.  
Sango: Alright be safe.  
Shippo: Tell me if it was Petal.

Kagome: Okay Shippo...

*To Ryo*

Ryo: Huh? No not this again!

Demon Ryo: Oh yea im gonna finally kill your friends!

Ryo: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Kagome: Did you hear that? Ryo's in danger!

InuYasha: We better hurry!  
Wait their he is!

Kagome: Oh thank goodness your okay.

Demon Ryo: Oh yea im okay but im gonna feel great when i drink you lovely blood.

Kagome: What! Ryo what is wrong with you?

Demon Ryo: Well maybe i never liked any of you in the first place...

InuYasha: Shut Up! you traitor!

Demon Ryo: Oh im the traitor? i thought you never liked me in the first place...  
I thought you wanted to abanden me in the first place.

InuYasha: I did but-

Demon Ryo: How stupid well i dont care! i hate you and i hate kik...

Kagome: I know this isnt Ryo InuYasha-  
INUYASHA!

InuYasha: Wind Scar!

Demon Ryo: huh? oh your gonna fight me now? Ohhhh im so scared!  
hahahahahahaha!

InuYasha: You go suffer in hell! If you say anything about kikyo! you'll regret it!  
Demon Ryo: Kikyo... Hmm i meant someone else but i guess she must mean alot to you? Well i can also see you also like...

Kagome: STOP! you shouldn't say things about other people...

Demon Ryo: ... Well i dont care!

InuYasha: Well you know something?

Demon Ryo: What? you like ka...

InuYasha: Humph you are a pathetic excuse for a demon! Actually i havent seen you attack with anything... its rather dumb i could kill you in a instant.

Demon Ryo: Your right i dont have a weapon... but i have a soul that you know.

{Spirit Form} Ryo: InuYasha... help me!  
*Demon Ryo starts crushing Ryo*

Kagome: Nooo stop!

Demon Ryo: Fine.

Kagome: Huh?

Demon Ryo: The Spirit in my hand has the power of a god,  
Turn this spirit into a weapon that is powerful,  
As powerful as the Preistess Petal!

*The Spirit was turned into a bow and arrow set and the arrow was a rose*

Demon Ryo: Is this good enough for you InuYasha? i have my weapon... Proud of me?

InuYasha: You B******!

Demon Ryo: Not proud? i thought you said i have no weapon... well now i do so...  
*Shoots arrow* Lets Fight!

Kagome: Oh no Ryo... well i have to help InuYasha.

InuYasha: No Kagome you'll get hurt go get Miroku and Sango.

Kagome: Okay.

Demon Ryo: Aww does the puppy need help? Is he that scared i will...  
*Aims At Kagome* KILL KAGOME!

InuYasha: KAGOME LOOK OUT!

Kagome: Huh? ahhhh

Ryo: Noo Kagome!  
*Ryo's Spirit turns back into a spirit and defends Kagome*

Kagome: No Ryo!  
huh? you caught it.

Ryo: Run Kagome! go now!

*Ryo's Spirit disappears*

Demon Ryo: How pathetic... risk your life for another...

*Flashback*

Ryo: Mom are we nearly their?

Mom: Not yet.

Father: Come here i'll give you ride...

Ryo: wait dad!

*Ryo runs but his dad grabs him*

Father: hahahaha got ya!

Ryo: Silly dad.

*The ground started shaking*

Mom: Ryo! run go get help now!

Ryo: But mom!

Mom: RUUUNNN!

Ryo: *Starts crying* mom! dad!

Monster: ha! that human boy is the legendary god? as if!

Ryo: Huh? Legenday God?

Monster: Well he certantly looks tasty!

Father: Your not getting him!

Ryo: Dad?

Mom: Eat us instead!

Ryo: Mom?

Monster: Humph! what a fine offer... two humans instead of one! deal.

Ryo: Nooooooo

*Blood spluttered in front of ryo's eyes his mother and father were eaten slowly and painfully*

Ryo: How could you? i... i... Im going to kill you!

Monster: Yea of course! with one flick of my finger you'll go flying into that tree.

*Demon Ryo was born*

Demon Ryo: just try it.

Monster: Fine i will.  
*The monster trys flicking the boy like he was something at the end of your finger but he didnt move a inch*

Monster: What trick are you pulling?

Demon Ryo: Nothing your just weak.

Monster: Deal or no deal im going to eat you worse then what i did with your family!

Demon Ryo: Oh im soo scared!

Monster: Ha! you should be!

Demon Ryo: Well...

Monster: What?

Demon Ryo: Arent you going to eat me?

Monster: Humph i guess you dont want to live?  
Well here i come.

Demon Ryo: Hurry i'll get cold.

*The monster eats him with one glup*

Monster: Most delightful...  
Huh.. whats happening...

*The Monster blows up*

Demon Ryo: How stupid...  
Still i couldnt possibly leave his heart to go to waste.

*Demon Ryo eats his heart*

Demon Ryo: Even his heart taste like crap. oh well.  
Who's their...

Naraku: How amazing you even eat your enimes hearts.

Demon Ryo: Why? are you offering yours?

Naraku: Not quite... but you cant live in this time.

Demon Ryo: What?

Naraku: Hmm just let yourself sleep.  
Sleep... Sleep.

Demon Ryo: ... *Falls asleep*

Naraku: You will awake in 50 years... until then.

*Naraku takes Ryo in to a hiden spot*

Naraku: I'll see you in 50 years.  
hahahahahahaha!

*Flashback Ends*

InuYasha: Why the silence?

Demon Ryo: Well i had enough for today...  
i'll see you all Very soon.

InuYasha: Huh? RYO!

Kagome: Im here!

Miroku: Where is he?

InuYasha: Your too late.  
Ryo has passed out again...

Kagome: What happened? i didnt hear any fighting...

InuYasha: I dunno he went all silent.  
When Ryo saved Kagome.

Kagome: I wonder what he was thinking?

Sango: Well its over now, lets get to sleep.

Kagome: Yeah im tired.

InuYasha: Yeah i guess i am too...  
a little.

Miroku: So lets get going.

Shippo: zzzzz

Kagome: Aww poor Shippo he really is tired.

Well thats it for this chapter Hope you enjoyed it.  
Bye ^^ remember RXR.


	7. Petal Info Sheet

Petal Description:

Name: Petal.

Hair: Long and white (Like InuYasha's)

Eye Colour: Blue.

OutFit: she wears what kikyo does. except instead of red at the bottom it is Blue.

Features: She has bells in her hair, she crys blood instead of tears, she is known as the Flower Godess, she has sacred arrows, though the arrows are actually roses,  
she is a half demon (Half Cat), she has Inuyasha's mothers memories and often inuyasha's mother possess Petal to talk with inuyasha.  
And in battle she is called InuSasha, this is because she prefers to hide her real name,  
she has a crush on InuYasha even though he is her big brother and has another crush on Shippo.

Her life:  
She was created by Kinkya a priestess of a human sanctuary, Kinkya had to take InuYasha's mothers remains, but when she was born she was dead so Kinkya gave Petal a jewel which sank into Petals heart, the jewel is called a Flowers Heart, and with that she was alive!  
But shortly after InuYasha came through looking for the Jewel as a present for Kikyo...  
Note this is before he was put on the tree by Kikyo, InuYasha then attacked Kinkya, had said to InuYasha...  
Kinkya: InuYasha! the Jewel no longer is in this world... Now get out of the human sanctuary!  
With that said InuYasha was furious and killed Kinkya and left as if it never happened.  
Thats when Petal comes back to the house and finds Kinkya dead well nearly dead.

Kinkya: I will give you my powers... treat them well.  
Petal: What... but- i... shes dead and im...  
ahhhhhh! *Thats when she had cat fangs, a cat tail, and cat ears*  
Villagers: Oh no Kinkya... did you kill her?  
Petal: No i...  
Villagers: She must have shes the only one here...  
GET OUT NOW!  
Petal couldn't go to the funeral so instead she went to the village where InuYasha was and saw him get killed on the tree and saw Kikyo die...

Petal: Hmmmmm im gonna wake up when he does! (This is when she started having a crush on him)  
Kaede: Hey you! get away from him!  
Petal: Oh hey i was wondering could you wake me up when he does?  
Kaede: ? oh- okay...  
Petal: See ya until then!

Petal put herself under the ground and slept until InuYasha did but was 2 weeks behind!

Petal: Humph he's gone! Damn that girl! well im gonna set things straight...  
And thats when she meets Shippo.

Shippo: wow... *Blushes* shes pretty.

Miroku: Wow what a maiden... still *Sigh* too young.

Petal: Whos their?

InuYasha: Nooo it couldnt be?

Petal: *Crys* Whos their!

Shippo: Ohh its okay.

Petal: Huh? ahh a fox demon.  
*Faints*

And thats it maybe their will be more later on in the story but for now.  
RXR and see ya later.  
^^ Bye.


	8. A New Friend

InuYasha Meets Ryo Chapter 5.

Kagome: Is Ryo awake yet?

Miroku: Nope, he is still asleep.

InuYasha: *Bang*

Ryo: oowww my head!

Kagome: InuYasha! what did you do that for?

InuYasha: Because he needs to wake up sooner or later.

Ryo: Huh? my hands their covered in blood! what did i do?

Kagome: Theirs nothing on your hands... are you feeling okay?

Ryo: Look! my hands their covered in blood.

Miroku: I think InuYasha may have hit your head to hard.

Sango: Poor boy.

Shippo: Hmmm but what can we do?  
Hey wait where has he gone?

InuYasha: Grr he is really annoying me now!

?: Helllloooo!

Shippo: ahh who are you?

Shippie: Well my name is Shippie! nice to meet you.  
My master Ryo is now asleep...

Miroku: Shame *Sigh* another beauty just too young.  
At least i still have Sango.

Sango: Hmmm, Grrrrr *Slap* Get of me you perverted monk!

Kagome: Shippie where is Ryo?

Shippie: Well im just one of the two spirits of Ryo...  
i serve him as my master and the other spirit is called,  
D.R. which stands for Demon Ryo, he serves Naraku, when he can be bothered.  
And well I share his body like D.R does... sooo i guess i have possesed him so he can sleep without, Interuptions!

*Everyone Stares at InuYasha*

InuYasha: Humph!

Kagome: Awww arent you cute!  
Well when do you think he will come out again?

Shippie: Probably in a couple of days.  
Sooo you have got me for a while, can i know your names.

Kagome: Sure!  
Well im Kagome, this is Sango, Miroku, Shippo and InuYasha.

Shippie: Nice to meet you all.

*In Ryo's Mind*

D.R: Damn im bored... hmm hey wake up sleepy!

Ryo: Shut up!

D.R: Humph! no manners!

Ryo: Zzzzz

D.R: Grrrr...  
God damn it, I need to kill something.  
Maybe i can sneak out tonight.  
hehehehehehe!

Shippie: Wow look! a village.

Sango: Maybe Miroku could get us a house to sleep in?

Miroku: Perhaps if their is someone that needs assitance.

Villager: I need Help!

Miroku: Lets go help.

*Everyone Agrees*

Villager: Ohh Thank you, you came! we all feel much better...  
also you can sleep here for the night and have as much food as you need.  
Just shout if you need anything.

D.R: *Thinks* Sure i need your tiny heart bring it to me on a silver platter.  
Hahahahahaha!

Shippie: ewwwwww i just thought of something horrible!  
Or was it? Grrr shut up in there!

*Everyone is confused, Shippie is yelling at herself*

Shippo: What are you doing?

Shippie: Oh its just D.R he is thinkin of nasty things!  
Yuck!

Shippo: O- Okay.

Kagome: ooo look heres the food!

Miroku: I think were all hungry.

Shippo: You said it.  
Hey Shippie dont you want some?

Shippie: No thanx im a Demon that doesant need food.  
Thank you anyway.

Shippo: Okay.

~5 mins later~

Shippo: Im STUFFED!

Miroku: Yes that was most enjoyful.

InuYasha: Hey Shippie! are you in their? *Bangs Head*

Shippie: hmm oh what?

InuYasha: Tell Ryo im sorry for hitting him this morin' okay?  
and keep it a secret!

Shippie: Of course InuYasha.

~Later that night~

Shippo: *Sigh* Petal... just where are you?  
Huh? *ears twitch*

?: On a sleepless evening i sing alone, tommorrow i'll sing with you, on the wings of a dream (She keeps singing this)

Shippo: InuYasha can you hear her?

InuYasha: Yea... she isnt far away from here i can pick up her sent in a flash.

Shippo: Oh please can you take me to her?

InuYasha: No.

Shippo: *Crys* Why not!

InuYasha: Isnt that obvious... she doesant want to be found!  
Otherwise she would have come to see us.

Shippo: Your right, sorry.

Kagome: Its okay, she'll be back soon.

InuYasha: Kagome, its late you should be asleep.

Kagome: Sorry, you too are talkin loud.

InuYasha: Come on Sh-

Shippo: zzzzzzz

InuYasha: Yeesh!

*The girl stops singing and InuYasha carries Shippo to his bed*  
InuYasha: I hope you all wake up early...  
We have a big day tommorrow, i just know it.

Thats it for this chapter hope you liked it.  
So it turns out the girl who sings at night is Petal!  
But why wont she go and find InuYasha and everyone?  
We will find out next time on... InuYasha! 


	9. Demon Ryo Meets Naraku

InuYasha Meets Ryo Chapter 6.

Shippo: *Sniff* ...

Kagome: Oh come on Shippo this isnt like you.

Miroku: I guess Shippo doesant want some yummy roasted fish?

Shippo: *Sniff* No thanxs.

Shippie: *Hugs Shippo* I know Petal too...  
She is a good friend of mine, i saw her a couple of days ago...  
She was fine!

Shippo: *Sniff* She was?

Shippie: Yep and she really misses you too.

Shippo: Thank you i feel better now.

Shippie: Oh your welcome.

Shippie P.O.V I now know why Petal likes you...  
Shippo - Chan. *Blushs*  
End P.O.V

Shippo: Are you okay?

Shippie: [!] -Shocked Yea.

Miroku: Look! its Kanna!

InuYasha: Kanna! wheres Naraku?

Kanna: Naraku? I came to get a Demon, A demon called Ryo.

InuYasha: What do you want with him?

Kanna: He is a Demon like no other... he has the power to...

Inspired By: Nemo Egg. {Forgot the author Sorry.}

Shippie: Stop... please dont say. i beg you... let Naraku kill me instead.

Kagura: Kanna you having problems with them?

Kanna: ...

Kagura: Humph let me get them for you.  
DANCE OF THE DRAGON!

Inspired Again by: Kimi ga Inai Mirai. {Author: Do as infinity}

*Shippie Glowed a golden light*

Shippie: Wait! dont kill my friends! Im ready! JUST KILL ME!  
*Crys*

Kagura: Oh no... were not here to kill you. Just to take you to Naraku...  
I just attacked to get your attention. No come or else i will kill you.

*Shippie's Light goes out*

Shippo: No! Shippie i dont want to lose you too!

Kagome: INUYASHA DO SOMETHING!

InuYasha: I am!  
WIND SCAR!

Shippie: No! stop... i need to go. trust me i'll be back.  
*Thumbs up and winks*

Shippo: *Whispers* Shippie...

*We are now at the place where Naraku is*

Naraku: Where is Demon Ryo?

*Kagura pushes Shippie in the room*

Shippie: *Gulp* Wh- what do you want?

Naraku: I simply want to talk to Demon Ryo.

Shippie: No its more then that... ISNT IT?

Naraku: No... just a talk...

Shippie: If your lying then you'll pay.

Naraku P.O.V Ha! what could you do?  
im gonna rule the world with Ryo...  
for he can do amazing things in fact he is more powerful then InuYasha's Father and Sessomaru put together.  
End P.O.V

*A light glowed and Shippie changed into D.R*

Demon Ryo: Oh Naraku.

Naraku: Need a taste of blood? or just bored?

Demon Ryo: You know... Both. And unless i get to do something i might have to kill.  
And before you tell me, why did you put me in that spell?

Naraku: I put you under it so that you can be more useful... i couldnt have you old now... so i put you under it to save your life.

Demon Ryo: Fine! im bored of that topic. tell me what to do.

Naraku: I thought you'd get bored, now then i need you to find and kill Petal...  
Infront of InuYasha.

Demon Ryo: Whatever, im going.

Naraku: Take your time.

Thats it for now.  
R&R and will Demon Ryo kill Petal?  
Or will Petal be safe? find out next time on InuYasha! 


	10. My Brothers Keeper

InuYasha Meets Ryo Chapter 10

*In a small village not to far from InuYasha*

*Petal's hair was flowing like the breeze as she watched the birds and flowers fly in the wind, She was in her own... world.*

Villager: Petal? PETAL!

Petal: [!] Oh yes, whats wrong?

Villager: We need help! theirs a boy looking for you! he's destroying the village!  
Help us!

Petal: *Thinks* I guess its time already? Huh mom?  
*Speaks now* Of course everyone stay in my house... this wont take long.

Demon Ryo: WHERE IS SHE?

Petal: I pressume your looking for me?

Demon Ryo: ... [!]

Petal: ? well...

Demon Ryo: You look...  
*Shakes Head* Shame!

Petal: What?

Demon Ryo: I have to cut of that pretty head of yours.

Petal: Just try.  
-Starts Singing Kimi ga Inai Mirai-

Demon Ryo: Huh? ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

*Demon Ryo switches and turns into Ryo, then Ryo falls over into Petal's arms*

Petal: Woah! you must be tired.  
*Smiles* Little brother.

InuYasha: This scent- its Petal's! and Ryo's!  
And blood?

Shippo: What! we have to go help.

InuYasha: Yeah!

Kagome: You two go we'll catch up.

InuYasha: Got'cha! Lets go Shippo.

Petal: Oh no! they must be comming...  
ha! i should have known... little brother, what will i do with you?

InuYasha: Hey villagers! have you seem or met a girl named Petal?

Villagers: Yes, she is our preistess. She looks after us.

Shippo: Look! PETAL!

Petal: *She looks down and walks toward Shippo*

Shippo: Whats wrong?

Petal: *She bent down and...*

InuYasha: Im gonna go get everyone. you two stay here!

Shippo: Of course.

Petal: *Whispers* I love you...

Shippo: What?

Petal: I said I missesed you. Silly! what did you think i said?

Shippo: *Shakes Head* Never mind.

Petal: I have to go... Bye Shippo... look after Ryo for me.

Shippo: WHAT?, WHERE?, WHY?

Petal: I have to go to find Kikyo and well... the last part is for me to know and you NOT to find out.

*She Dissapeared*

Shippo: Petal...

InuYasha: Huh? wheres Petal?

Shippo: She went to go find Kikyo.

InuYasha: Why?

Shippo: She didnt say... it was for her to know and NOT use to find out.

Kagome: I hope Petal's okay.

Villagers: What will happen to us?  
*Another Villager* What will we do?

Sango: Poor men we cant really help them either.

Miroku: Well why not stay here for the night, after all we still have Ryo to find.

Ryo: Sister...

Petal: Brother...

*Same time* One day.

*Flashback*

Petal: Do you and your family have to go?  
*Crys* ITS NOT FAIR!

Ryo: I know but were only going to another sanctuary for a bit.

Petal: Well i guess this is it... oh promise me that you'll come back!

You Have to Pinkie promise.

Ryo: Okay.

*Same Time* If you break this promise you have to kiss a demon.

*They both laughed*

Ryo: Wait last thing.

-He ran upto her and kissed her on the cheek-

Petal: *Blushing* BYE LITTLE BROTHER!

Ryo: *Waves* BYE BIG SISTER!

-Same Time- One day... well be together again.

Thats it for now... remember R&R and...  
What will Petal do with Kikyo when she finds her?  
Will Kikyo kill her? Find out next time on... InuYasha.  
^^


	11. Petal Finds Kikyo

InuYasha Meets Ryo Chapter 11

Kagome: Ryo are you okay?

Ryo: Yes...

Shippo: Why did she have to go? Does she hate us? and her meeting Kikyo was just the lie?

Petal: Oh Shippo... if only i could tell you.

*Inside Ryo's mind*

*Demon Ryo was having a flashback, Moments*

Petal: BYE LITTLE BROTHER!  
If you break this promise you have to kiss a demon!  
*Note She was laughing* Ha ha ha ha!

*Flashback end*

Demon Ryo: DAMN! why couldnt i kill her?  
why?

Shippie: Maybe thats 'cause you like her? after all your the one who controlled Ryo just for a kiss on the cheek.

Demon Ryo: Th- Thats because Ryo would have been too soft... and missed his chance soo...

Shippie: Stupid! you cant even be true to yourself... oh well.

Demon Ryo: If you werent apart of me i would kill you!

Shippie: Where are you going?

Demon Ryo: Where do you think? I cant go anywhere unless i posses i certain person... See ya!

*What looks like a white light englufed Demon Ryo*

Ryo: *Sigh* Great! guys please run...

Everyone: what?

Ryo: i said...

D.R: Run. im gonna get you all... for starters im gonna kill... hmmm YOU!

*Points at pregant lady villager and Licks his lips*

Miroku: Quick we need to stop him! i'll get the women to a safe place.

Sango: Im coming with you to save the women from you!

Miroku: hehehe i guess my plan failed.

D.R: Ha! none of you can even hit me! all because of two people you know.  
If you dont hit me or even touch me, Shippie and Ryo will die. and then i can be free...  
i mean free enough to kill whoever i want. In fact i could even kill Petal.

Shippo: No... if you lay a claw on her, you'll regret it! InuYasha will kill you!

*With Petal*

Petal: Kikyo i know you have put a barrier around you... but i need to talk with you, please allow me.

*The Barrier makes a space where Petal can fit in.  
Kikyo was leaning against the tree healing herself*

Kikyo: What purpose do you have with me?

Petal: *Breaths in* Well actually i know you are collecting spirits and i was wondering...

*Kikyo Shoots an arrow*

Kikyo: Could it be your taking back the souls? I'll have to kill you if you try.

Petal: Stop this! all i wanted is for you to take mine!

Kikyo: Why would you wish for death?

Petal: I do not wish to die, and i wont i want to be able to be at your summoning...  
to kill Naraku. and my arrows can help you.  
Please accept my soul.

Kikyo: If you wish.

*A soul collector grabbed Petals soul when i new person took over Petal's body*

Kikyo: Who are you?

Kikyo: Well im going.

Thats it for this chapter, hope you like it! and remember R&R.  
Finally who is this new character that was in Petals body?  
could it be? Find out next time on InuYasha. ^^ 


	12. InuYasha Reunites With A Special Lady

InuYasha Meets Ryo Chapter 12

?: This body... is mine?  
at long last?

*Back at InuYasha who is fighting Demon Ryo*

Demon Ryo: I need a weapon...  
*Looks for a weapon* Damn! wait...

*Demon Ryo runs toward Kagome and grabs her bow and arrows*

Demon Ryo: These will do for now.

Kagome: Hey! there mine!

Demon Ryo: Oh im sorry. im just borrowing them.

Kagome: Why are you...

Demon Ryo: *Evil Smile* You know something? You can never complete the Shikon Jewel...

InuYasha: And why the hell not?

Demon Ryo: Because Petal has the last Jewel shard...

InuYasha: What!

Kagome: Why didnt i sense it then?

Demon Ryo: Idiot! Her Flowers Heart Jewel kept it secret. Un notice able.

InuYasha: Why would we belive you?

Demon Ryo: Unless you kill her it will never be complete... not even the Flowers Heart will keep her alive.

Shippo: *Crys* that cant be true!

Demon Ryo: Oh yes it can. I might sound like im lying but im not...  
Anyway, *Aims Arrows at a demon behind Shippo*

Kagome: Look out Shippo!

Shippo: Ahhh!

Demon: If anyone moves this small demon dies!

Demon Ryo: Grrrr! im the only one who teases this group!

Demon: It cant be! That demon... YOU KILLED MY BROTHER! 50 years ago!

Demon Ryo: Yes and to tell you something... his heart taste like crap! *Licks Lip*  
Lets see if your heart is any better.

Demon: No! if you move he'll...

Demon Ryo: Shut Up! *Shoots Arrow*

Shippo: Ahhhh!

Kagome: Quick Shippo put your head down!

*The arrow kills the Demon*

Demon Ryo: Got it!

*InuYasha looks at Demon Ryo, who looks like he is proud of himself for the first time... But that quicky vanishes*

Demon Ryo: Ha! just as pathetic as your brother. Now then wheres that Heart?  
THEIR! *Bites deep into the heart* *2 mins later* Quite sad for a heart.

Kagome: Eww that was gross!

Demon Ryo: So? i saved your friends life... shouldnt i be praised? ah who needs it.

InuYasha: Why do you act evil? when your not.

Demon Ryo: Whatever you wanna belive, you belive it! And my oh my i must be going now... theirs a lady who i need to kill! so bye.

*Demon Ryo ran off in a random direction*

*To the person in Petals body*

?: I will find you! InuYasha... if my name isnt Izayoi!

InuYasha: Huh? this sent!

Kagome: Wait for us!

InuYasha: No you guys stay here i wont be long.

*InuYasha runs in the direction of Izayoi*

Izayoi: Looks like i dont have too.

InuYasha: Mother? Could this be you?

*He appears in front of her*

Izayoi: InuYasha?

InuYasha: Petal?

Izayoi: No its me... Your mother.

*InuYasha and Izayoi hug each other*

Izayoi: I missed you...

InuYasha: Mother... i missed you too.

Izayoi: *Starts crying* Can you forgive me?

InuYasha: You didnt do anything bad.

Izayoi: *Crys heavy* Yes i did i left you at such a young age! You were alone! im so sorry!

InuYasha: Look im okay now, now that you here with me. How long are you here for?

Izayoi: Im not sure. But i'll make it upto you! I Promise.

InuYasha: Mother.

Thats it for now... what do you think? good? Well dont like it SHOO!  
XDD oh and R&R but most importantly...  
What will happen to Petal and Kikyo?  
Is this precious moment between InuYasha and his Mother last long?  
Or will their be a unwanted guest in the shadows? Find Out Next Time On InuYasha! 


	13. Farewell Beloved Sakura

InuYasha Meets Ryo Chapter 13.

InuYasha: Im glad your here.

Izayoi: So am i.

?: So their you are!

InuYasha: huh? Whoevers in those bushes is gonna die!

?: [!] Damn you heard me... InuYasha.

*Walks out of bushes*

InuYasha: Who the hell are you?

?: My name is Sakura.  
You should remember me after all we were together when we were little. And i remember you!

*Points at InuYasha's Mother*

Izayoi: Me?

Sakura: Yep.

*She runs upto InuYasha's mother*

Sakura: *Crys* Wh- Why did you leave! i missed you!

InuYasha: Wait, YOUR SAKURA?

Sakura: *Drys up tears* Yep... i missed you too.

Izayoi: Of course! you were the village leader's Daughter! but when InuYasha was little like you, were the only one who played with him.  
And defended him, when he needed help.

Sakura: Yeah, but the village got abondened so i have been looking for YOU INUYASHA FOR 2 YEARS! but you always just left when i got near you.

InuYasha: So...

Sakura: Well now i found you... *Stairs at ears, then grabs them*

InuYasha: What are you doing?

Sakura: Hmmm *Starts stroking them* yep still fluffy.

InuYasha: What did you do that for?

Sakura: *Sigh* To see if they were fluffy! and you passed the test. Infact theres something i need to tell you.

InuYasha: What?

Sakura: Try grabbing my hand.

InuYasha: Why?

Sakura: Just please do it!

InuYasha: Fine! *His hand went through hers*  
What happened?

Sakura: Actually the village got burned down, and i died alone... thats why i tried to find you as a spirit.

InuYasha: WHAT! No way!

Sakura: *Crys lightly* Yes im dead.

InuYasha: Oh.

Izayoi: Do you want to rest in peace?

Sakura: Im actually scared of death.

Izayoi: What can we do to help?

Sakura: Their is one thing.

InuYasha: What?

Sakura: Could you... hold me?

InuYasha: Of course.

*Sakura's Spirit was able to be held, InuYasha Held her tight and thanked her for everything she and he did together*

InuYasha: How do you feel so far?

Sakura: I feel so happy. For i have dreamed of this my whole life.

*She starts to disappear*

Sakura: InuYasha...

InuYasha: What?

Sakura: I love you.

InuYasha: [!] ...

Sakura: I couldnt bring the courage to tell you when we were little. But i'll watch you from above... like when i did when you and me were little.

*A small tear falls on her face*

Sakura: Are you crying InuYasha?

InuYasha: ...

Sakura: *Crys heavy* Goodbye.

*InuYasha holds her more tight*

Sakura: *Smiles*

*A light takes her into a fluffy cloud*

InuYasha: *Whispers* Goodbye.

*With Kikyo*

Kikyo: *Kikyo stops to look at the light*  
*But after it has gone she carries on walking*

Spirit Form Petal: It must have been Sakura. I hope you found him.

*With Kagome*

Kagome: Where are you InuYasha?

Miroku: Ladys it is safe now.

Villagers: Oh Thank you.

Sango: Now then lets head back to the village... Miroku!

Miroku: Sango you take the men back i'll take the...

*Bang*

Sango: Their is nothing wrong with taking them all at once! Is their? MONK?

Miroku: Oh dont worry Sango, My love for you is far greater.

Sango: Miroku...

*With InuYasha*

InuYasha: Come on Mother lets head back to the village.

Izayoi: Alright.

*InuYasha and Izayoi head back to the village*

Kagome: Where's InuYasha?

InuYasha: Were here.

Kagome: Oh InuYasha I was worried.

Izayoi: Nice to meet you. Im InuYasha's Mother.

Kagome: Wow really? it is nice to meet you.

InuYasha: Im going for a walk.

Kagome: Whats wrong with InuYasha?

Izayoi: A friend of his has just Died so i guess he wants time alone.

Kagome: InuYasha...

InuYasha: I cant belive it. After 2 years she didnt give up.

*Flashback*

Sakura: Hi InuYasha!

InuYasha: Oh hi Sakura.

Village Demons: Oi! Sakura get away from him! He is a HALF demon.

Sakura: HE'S MORE OF A DEMON THEN ANY OF YOU ARE!

InuYasha: Sakura?

Sakura: You meanies! Now go away.

Village Demons: Oh crap he got Sakura! Why you!

Sakura: Run InuYasha!

InuYasha: Okay *Starts running*

Sakura: Okay! Stop right there!  
I mean it!

Village Demons: Huh?

Sakura: Go.. away. Please *Starts crying*

Village Demons: Oh no we'll get in trouble if the village leader sees us like this!  
Ruuunnn.

Sakura: I thought so.  
Now to go get InuYasha.

*Flashback End*

InuYasha: She was always strong willed. I never guessed she liked me.  
she never showed any emotion.

Sakura: InuYasha...

InuYasha: Huh?

Sakura: *Smiles and reappears infront of him*

InuYasha: Why are you here?

Sakura: *Hugs him*  
Thank you for helping me find peace.

InuYasha: Your welcome.

Sakura: And Thank you for all the memories i have had with you.

InuYasha: Same goes to you.

Sakura: See ya. And remember im always here when you need me.

InuYasha: ...

*Sakura Disappears*

InuYasha: Wait SAKURA! Damn she went... i hope that you find peace.

Thats it for this chapter, hope you liked it.  
And Poor InuYasha lost his best friend...  
But where is Kikyo and Petal going? Will InuYasha be able to stop thinking about Sakura? Find out next time on InuYasha! 


End file.
